Drexia 'Tails' Kali
IN SHORT Drexia Kali, known as "Tails" to her company, is the founder and current CEO of Scorpion Security. The womans love for all things armed and armored is matched only by her vehement dislike for creatures of the fur-clad persuasion, Mytharii chief among them. VISUAL DESCRIPTION Before even spotting the long, spike-lined tail that pokes out from above her taut tush, the womans height makes it beyond doubt that this is no run-of-the-mill Drevii. She carries herself with the poise and grace common to her kin, perhaps even to a level that might seem worthy of remark even for them. Keen, cybernetic eyes that never blink give a hard and even remorseless-looking edge to an otherwise comely face. High cheekbones, full lips and an adorable nose are put in stark contrast by these magenta-hued, mechanical oculars of hers. The womans body is usually hidden behind layer upon layer of armor and equipment at the very bleeding edge of current technology. Clinically paranoid and with good reason, she seldom wanders about the colony without at least two kinds of weapons on her person. On the rare occurrences when she's seen without her preferred, military attire however, it's a fairly standard drevii body that is revealed. Toned and athletic with defined abdomen, skin a color of healthy caramel with traditional art tattooed from her hips and up to her shoulders, before spreading down both of the womans arms. RENOWN / REPUTATION What most people associate with Drexia is without a doubt the company she runs. Scorpion Security is a fairly considerable actor in the Dawn Colony region and boasts an "equipment to personell" ratio that no other PMC or other security-body has so far been able to match. CURRENT AMBITIONS Madam Kali's first and foremost ambition is to see her company grow even further. Like any CEO, she is extremely passionate about the firm she runs and just as she rejoices with every success, each and every setback the company suffers is felt just as heavily by her. Exactly HOW the woman plans on achieving this however, is yet to be seen. GENERAL RELATIONS Ex Praeda Second In Command Scorpion Security Solutions CEO Relation to: Blood Corsairs| Neutral - "They have some really bad eggs, but some of my operatives are Corsairs too" Relation to: Colony Security (COLSEC) Good - "They're a good source of positive PR". Said with a grin Relation to: EarthGOV Neutral - "Frequent employers, but they've shafted people in the past. How long til we outlive our usefulness?" Relation to: Ex Praeda Good - "They made me who I am on this planet. For that I am forever grateful" Relation to: JunkHounds Bad - "Endless source of annoyance, trouble and issues" Relation to: Mytharii Tribe Bad - *Statement not fit for print* Relation to: Scorpion Security Solutions Good - "My family" SKILLSET List Your Three Primary Skills And Their Backgrounds SKILL NUMBER ONE Primary Skill: - Gunship Piloting SKILL NUMBER TWO Secondary Skill - Light and Medium Firearms SKILL NUMBER THREE Tertiary Skill - Leadership BACKGROUND / LIFE BEFORE ROE Captain in The Imperial Venusian Army Category:Character Drexia 'Tails' Kali